


Chat Show

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Kwami Swap, News Media, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Real Life, Slice of Life, Social Media, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Plagg and Marinette hang out moments before sneaking in and entering TV 5 to meet with the adult.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 94





	Chat Show

**Author's Note:**

> One shot loveess

Marinette didn't like her reputation as Lady Noire. All because she's acting as she should be (a **secretive** **serious** heroine), reporters have been circulating scandal.

> They make the audience believe she's a thief given her athletics and complex strategy. They find time to start discussions with 'experts' to analyze her appearance and deeds, eventually condemning her as a bad example for children. Heck. They utilize her as a standard to the new type of cat burglars and phantom thieves ~~not even criticizing the police mind you~~.

In spite of all those things, those reporters want her in their shows?! The mere thought of sitting beside them makes her want to cataclysm something. The bluenette vowed here and then to only entertain two entities to connect to the public - **Alya** **Césaire** and **Nadja Chamack**.

Not only does she know these two, but she observed their work ethics. They're overall polite, and although stubborn, have the perseverance to obtain the truth. Unfortunately, Nadja has a kid to take care of and tends to do strange things.

_So if one of them implicitly asks her for an interview, who is she to deny her favorite reporters?_

_**"** _ _**Don't forget, tonight. Face To Face, live with Misterbug and Lady Noire."** _

"Thank God you taught me how to say **no**." Marinette wiped an invisible bead of sweat. She's been learning a lot from Plagg. _That it's okay to not always be sweet and innocent. That sometimes you need to break some rules and ignore the negativity in her life_. Because if she didn't, she would have Manon over and owe Alya another favor.

"You're still a doormouse to me." Plagg munched on his cheese, risotto cheese considering he finished the last Camembert two days ago. _Marinette has to wait for a month just to secretly purchase that stinky cheese._ Plagg swallowed it whole, rubbing his tummy. "But you'll get there. I'll make sure of it, kit.

"I know you will." Marinette smiles, looking at her pink ring. After she learned the possibility of losing her miraculous, Marinette requested Plagg to place a spell on her. It's to make the ring hard to remove. Only she, Plagg and whoever Plagg trusts can remove the ring. It's neat. It's to avoid anyone else to abuse his powers. 'Plagg probably agreed because of the cheese pastries.'

"Oh hey. Where are your parents by the way?" Plagg swerved around the living room. "Not like I care or anything but they've been heading out a lot."

"My parents have other shops other than where we're standing. We are one of the best **patisserie** and **boulangerie** in all of France." Marinette waved it off, calming her nerves before heading over there. "Besides, they're not always gone. It's only during the weekends."

"Eh. Works for us, am I right?" Plagg zoomed to land on Marinette's head, sitting on her head like he's king of the world. "Free food, lounging, food.."

"Food." Marinette repeats and laughs when Plagg burps in agreement. "You're lucky I know how to bake."

"I like your cheese connections more." Plagg grinned, not denying the perks of having a baker's daughter. He laughs, finding some irony along the way. "Tikki would kill to take my place!"

"Tikki likes sweets right?" Marinette tells this to herself, not exactly expecting an answer. She knows Misterbug told her this info but it never hurt to confirm.

"Yup. She's a flying sugarcube. Too sweet and... pretty strict in my opinion." Plagg drawled as Marinette heads to her bedroom. It's almost time for the interview. "Always talking about the rules and hiding the identities and miraculous stuff."

"I do see her point, but I also get where you're coming from." Marinette hesitantly closed the trap door, closing it when she remembers to already having locked the house. Marinette let's Plagg fly to her mini-fridge next to her work station, removing her pigtails. "There has to be an exception to these rules."

"Whatever. We'll convince Misterbug someday." Plagg took a bite of cheddar. "Ready?"

"I should be." Marinette fluffed her hair. As soon as they're done with whatever Nadja wants, she's heading straight to bed. No buts! Marinette climbed her ladder, asking at random. "Do you think Misterbug is a working student?"

"What made you say?" Plagg doesn't sound too interested. She and Plagg did make an agreement not to gush over their hobbies or loves. Plagg shutting up about cheese history as a quid pro quo for her silence over the latest design masterpiece.

"The time period of the show." Marinette climbed out of her bedroom, slowly standing up at her balcony. "The schedule is at night, right after dinner. Working students usually work in morning or afternoon shifts."

"Maybe he cooks his meal like you?" Plagg pointed back. He and Marinette did eat cheese risotto. "And eats with his family?"

"Nah. If Misterbug really cares about his family, he'd use them as a defense like me." Marinette stretched her arms, showing her pajamas to the night sky. "Ok! Now I'm ready."

"Just say the magic words, pigtails." Plagg chuckled. Marinette nodded.

"Plagg! Claws out!"


End file.
